


From Prada to Nada

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is going to MIT for an interview and needs to leave Prada with someone. Stiles is with his dad and Malia, Kira is on a college trip as well, and Scott, well that's a no. So the only one left is Derek. They have secretly been together for about two months and she thinks this will be a great test. But when Prada is kidnapped from Derek he has to enlist Scott in helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dydia Prompt from Tumblr Requested by Anon.
> 
> this is chapter 1 of 4 for sure. 
> 
> Thanks to Athena606 for helping with writers block :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay look everyone who thinks this is about scott and derek hooking-up it's not it was an accident in tagging in and it's them working together to find Lydia's dog and I put it as Dydia because Derek is doing this for Lydia.

"Look it's gonna be fine." Lydia say placing Prada on the floor of the loft. "Here's her bed, food, accessories, and baby bear."

Derek looks at her with concern and some annoyance. 

"There's no one else to do it. I don't mind but dogs and I are like oil and water sometimes."

"No there's no one else. Stiles, his dad, and Malia went on a road trip for the three day weekend, Kira is doing what I'm doing up at Berkeley, and yeah." 

"Wait...what about Scott?"

" I love him but I don't trust him Prada."

"You trust him to save you but not to feed your dog."

"Look this will be good for us. I mean it's been two months now and I trust you."

Derek sighed and looked at the dog sniffing around on the floor.

"Alright, I'll do it." he says smiling.

"Yay, okay instructions are in the bag."

"What? Ugh."

"Thanks, bear." she says smiling and going to hug him.

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Your welcome, honey."

Yup he's bear and she's honey. Derek had cracked, he was with a girl who used pet names and he didn't mind it. Two months they've been trying to have a thing. They were doing it in secret of course so it was hard. Most of it was late night sleepovers, sex, secret meetings in coaches office, sex, late night dinner dates, and did he mention sex. Yeah lots of sex, so the fact that they were getting into serious mode, Derek kind of liked it. He likes Lydia, a lot, and wanted to see where this could really go besides really good sex.

"Okay, I'll be back on Sunday, late, and if you need anything call me." she said tip-toeing to kiss him goodbye. 

And like that she ran out of the loft to leave Derek there...alone...with Prada. He sighed and went over to the dog who was now trying to get onto his bed.

"Hey stop. You have your own." 

He sits on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees. Prada runs to him and tries to jump in his lap. Her paws are on his legs when begins to pick her up. He holds her at arms length and just stares at her. When tries to bring her closer she begins to wiggle and tries to lick his face. Derek drop her on his lap and she begins to attack his face with kisses. 

"Okay, okay, no." he says putting her back on the floor. 

He shakes his head and start to think "what the hell did I get myself into" as Prada runs to hop on the couch. He needed to get out, maybe take the dog with him, and just keep the dog preoccupied. Derek stands up and goes to the bag of all of Prada's things. He gets the leash out which makes Prada sprint to him looking like a bunny which he had to admit was cute. Prada was sitting, wagging her tail, and waiting for Derek to put the leash on. 

"Okay you ready." He says smiling. "Why am I talking to you?" 

He put the leash on and leads her out the door but not before grabbing the pink ball in the dog bag. Derek opens his passenger door and picks up the dog to put her in the car. He sits her down in the seat and she stays still wagging her tail. Derek makes his was to his side of the car. When he opens the door Prada is in his seat. He shakes his head and picks her up. 

"No you can't sit there."

He moves her back to her seat and sits down. Why is he still trying to talk to the dog? When he turns the car on and right before putting the SUV in gear Prada jumps into his lap. She looks up at him panting and wagging. Derek just sighs and let's her stay there. On the way to the park Prada kept jumping up to lick his face. Derek was annoyed but at the same time kind of starting to like the dog. They had reached the dog park and Derek got out of the SUV with Prada in hand. He knew that he probably looked absolutely ridiculous with a tiny dog and a pink ball. He walked Prada over to an area with almost nobody around and began to play fetch. He noticed the dog having a blast and he knew he was wearing her out. Prada ran up to him and gave the ball just before collapsing and looking tired. Derek kind of laughed to himself as he went down to pet her.

"Aww are you tired?" 

Okay seriously need to stop that.

"Aww she's so cute." a girl said from behind him.

When he turned around there were three women standing together with their dogs. They all looked like late thirties and possibly divorced or still single and they had their eyes on him. 

"Thanks, her name is Prada" Wow really, that's not saying anything. "I'm watching her for my...girlfriend."

"Of course, someone like you always has a girlfriend." One of the ladies said. 

"Let me guess, she's testing you right?" The on e in the green shirt says.

"Yeah..."

"Well good luck sweetie." 

They walked off and Derek could hear them saying how hot he was and how adorable he was for taking care of the dog. He looked down to see Prada still laying down but now on his feet. Derek smiled and picked her up. She began to lick his face, he laughed a little, and headed back to his SUV. They had almost reached his SUV when someone ran into him. He stumbled as the person took Prada from his hands and ran. When he got his balance back he saw the person running to a car, Derek followed slow not wanting to use his powers, but he was too slow the person took off. 

"You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Can I Get a Hand Over Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to Scott for help after Prada is taken and Scott not only finds out Lydia doesn't trust him with her dog but that Derek and Lydia have been keeping it on the down low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short but next one will be longer for sure.

He knew that he could probably find Prada on his own but he didn't want to be alone. The point of a Pack is so you're never alone. So here Derek is knocking on Scott's door so he can enlist Scott in helping him find the stupid dog that he lost. Scott opens the door and is surprised to see Derek.

"Hey what's up?"

"Scott I need your help it's important."

"Yeah sure, come in let's talk." 

Derek walks in and they got to sit in Scott's living room. Derek noticed his mom wasn't there so that was good. Derek sat and took a deep breath as he looked at a very curious Scott sitting opposite of him. 

"So I lost Prada."

"The dog?"

"Yes Scott the dog!" he said raising his voice.

"What!? Sorry, wait you're who Lydia left her dog with. How are you above me on the list."

"Long story, look someone took her from me and I need to get her back. I need your help to track her down." 

"Fine I'll help but you have to answer one question."

"Yeah sure, what?"

"Are Lydia and you..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Are you two like together or something?"

"Why would you think that? 

Derek was now shifting his body in his seat as Scott sat up.

"Because whenever you two are around each other I can sense it. You two are always lusting after each other and when she see's you her heart begins to beat faster."

Derek concurs his conclusion with his eyebrows. 

"I've taught you way too much I see."

"So, is it serious or just hooking-up?" 

"Well me watching Prada was supposed to be a test but so far I'm failing miserably."

"I'd say. Well I'll help you in anyway you need it."

"Thanks. Well let's head to the park and I can show you where I last saw her."

Scott nodded and they headed out to the park. Derek lead Scott to where he and Prada had been playing. If Derek couldn't find Prada he knew he was screwed and not in the good way. He didn't want Lydia to think that he didn't care because of some test. Scott was getting a good sense along with Derek. 

"So seriously she doesn't trust me with her dog?"

"Honestly I think that was an excuse so I would take Prada." 

"Well how has it been going with the mutt? Or how had it been going?"

"Fine, I was actually starting to get used to her." 

"Oh my God, is Sourwolf becoming Softywolf?"

"First off, no one and I mean no one calls me Sourwolf, not even Stiles. Second, I'm still Derek."

"No way, you really like Lydia. That's why it's so important to get Prada back. You, you, might just love Lydia Martin."

"Shut up and let's go I got a scent." 

"Okay, yeah me too, heading towards the steel wrecks right?"

"Yeah...and yes I think I love...being around Lydia Martin." he says grinning at Scott.


	3. Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Scott tracked down the scent and were now in front of an old warehouse...what they find inside is a whole different story than they thought.

There they were standing in front of the abandoned warehouse where they followed Prada's scent. Derek was seriously about done with all this dog stuff. They look at each other and nod to go inside the warehouse. They are looking around and it looks pretty empty. They look in every nook and cranny until Scott finds Prada's leash behind a crate. 

"Derek look!" 

"That's Prada's, they're still here, I can sense it."

"Yeah me too."

They continue looking until they both come across a door that leads down. Derek sighs and begins to walk down the stairs. How was it that Derek was going through all this trouble for one dog. Oh yeah that's right, he's in lo...likes the dogs owner. They make it down the stairs and are now in a dark and cold room. They both turn on their eyes on so that way they can see in the dark. That was always the fun and cool part of being a werewolf, you can always see. Scott miss-steps and trips on something.

"Scott seriously, I thought I brought you not Stiles, and what did you trip on?"

"I don't know I think it's just a..."

He looks down to see a dog laying on the floor. He screams which causes Derek to scream, and not in a manly way, and makes Scott jump into Derek's arms.

"It's a stuffed dog Scott and this isn't Scooby-Doo get off." He says putting Scott down.

"I'm sorry dude it scared me. I thought it might be real."

"It is real, it's just a taxidermy dog." 

"Okay, like out of everything we've seen and been through, that is the weirdest thing ever."

"Really? Weirder than when Stiles and I switched bodies thanks to Stiles' big mouth?"

"Ooo, hmm that's definitely a close second."

Derek shook his head and continued walking and now towards a door at the end of the long dark hallway.

He could here talking on the other side of the door and nodded at Scott. Derek opened the the door and saw Prada but in the lap of a big, tall, and older looking man. He was also with two other men that weren't the smallest men in the world. They all turn their heads towards Scott and Derek who probably looked completely confused.

"Can we help you boys with something?" the man holding Prada.

"Well other than this being the weirdest place to hide out with a dog. We need you're help with giving us back that dog." Derek says standing more intimidating.

" I'm sorry but this is my dog. I have no idea how you found us but you'll be leaving now." the man said.

"Dude that's our friends dog. You took it from him earlier today. So give Prada back." Scott says stepping forward.

"This isn't Prada, dumb name, this is Beauty, and Beast is missing her dearly."

"Okay this is stupid...give me the dog." Derek says as he goes to grab the dog.

The other men grabbed guns out of their jackets and pointed them at the boys.

"Uh Derek who the hell took Prada?"

"I have no clue!" 

The boys begin to back up towards the door. They look at each other and just as they were about to turn the head guy whistled at the two men with guns.

"I have an idea, if you two boys can prove that this your dog I'll give her back to you. Bit if you can't you'll leave and never come back here" 

"Uh look this is my girlfriends dog, so how am I supposed to prove it to you?"

"That's not my problem, now is it."

Derek rolled his eyes and knew that if he really wanted to he could take them down now but to make things go smoother he'll just do it. He'll just go to Lydia's house,find a picture, and give it to these people.

"Let's go." Derek says to Scott.

*******

"So are we just gonna walk in there and get a picture." 

"Yeah her mom is with her at MIT, so we'll be fine." 

They go through the back gate by jumping the fence. They make it to the back door and Derek opens it up like nothing.

" Why is it open?"

"It's always open..."

Scott raises his eyebrows and looks up at Derek.

"Of course it is." 

Scott shakes his head and goes into the house.

"Okay let's get the picture and go." Derek says leading Scott upstairs.

Derek knew of one picture Lydia had in her room of her and Prada. Then there was one in the living room of Lydia and Prada when Lydia was a little girl. They had plenty of evidence they just needed to get it. They make it to Lydia's bedroom, which was nice and neat, and smelled like clean linen frebreeze. 

"She always has her bedroom in pristine condition." Scott says shaking his head.

Derek went towards Lydia's desk and grabbed the picture. Actually, whenever Derek was over the room was a little less than neat. It wasn't bad, it just didn't always look like this.   
They run downstairs to the living room and find the other picture. Derek gets it out of the frame and folds it to put in his pocket. Just as Scott and Derek turn around they see Lydia's dad about to walk in the front door.

"Come on let's go through the back." Derek says grabbing Scott's arm. 

They make their way to the back and head out the gate. They had made their way to Scott's house so they decided to take a break and head back to the warehouse on Scott's bike once they were ready. They sat on Scott's porch and took a breather. 

"So...you never answered my question. Well actually it was a statement. Is it physical or an actual emotional attachment kind of relationship?" Scott ask leaning back on his hands.

"It was all physical at first. When Kate and the Benefactor took place we got really close. One thing lead to another and we kind of just started hooking up. But we both got sick of it and just decided to give an actual relationship a try. But we're having a hard time considering it's still a secret."

"Well either way I don't mind. You too are smart enough to know what's best for you. Plus, you guys seem to mesh pretty well."

Derek smiled at Scott and nudged him that they should get going. They got on Scott' s bike and headed towards the warehouse.


	4. Cutting It Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they have a their proof and everything. all they need is to give it to the mysterious dog-napper. That is until the dog-napper asks a favor of the boys that will definetly be cutting it close...can they do the task in time. They just might when a some people seem to want to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this much lol 
> 
> well I'll be bringing in some interesting characters to the mix now.

There they were back in front of that stupid warehouse. They had all they needed to get Prada back and all they needed was to provide their proof. Derek and Scott made their way down to the basement of the warehouse. This time the lights were on so there was no way to trip over a stuffed dog. Which was still fucking weird. Scott knocks on the door and Derek looks at him with confusion. 

"What? We can't just bust in again. We have to have some manners this time around."

Derek shook his head as they heard the locks being unlocked and one of the bodyguards opened they door. He motioned them in and lead them to the main guy who was sitting at a big table in the middle of the room. 

"Ah, you both made it back. Do you have you're proof boys?" 

"Before I give you this proof, can I ask who I've been dealing with?" Derek asks holding the pictures in his hand.

"Of course you have every right. I'm Parker, James Parker, of the Parker Family. Which you know all about, don't you Derek?"

"Uh who's this Derek?" Scott asked.

"This is James Parker, he's the only remaining member of a once powerful hunting family. There's the Argent's and then there used to be the Parker's. I didn't even recognize you. Of course the last time I saw you I was ten so that might have something do with it. But the more important thing is why are you here and why did you kidnap my...I mean the dog?"

"I needed your attention, I needed your help, I need you to get something for me."

" I don't do jobs for hire and neither does he. And why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't, you're not getting your dog back."

Derek sighed and was beginning to get extremely frustrated. All of this for a dog. He stepped forward to grab Prada when one the bodyguards shot him in the leg. Derek went down immediately and Scott ran to him. They both then realized that he was shot with a wolf's bane bullet. Derek hissed in pain and Scott grabbed him to help him up.

"So, do we have a deal?" Parker said.

"Yeah we'll get whatever you want just tell us what it is." Scott said holding up Derek.

"I need an artifact that is at the police station in the evidence room. It's a gold bullet with an engraving like this." Parker said showing Scott his necklace. 

"Okay, Okay, fine we'll get it."

"Good I want it by tomorrow morning."

***********************************************

Derek was laying down on Deaton's slab as Deaton was helping take the bullet out. It was already getting late and they needed to hurry and get the bullet for Parker.

"Why does he want the bullet?" Deaton asks.

"I don't know and don't care. I just want to get the damn dog and get it home before Lydia comes home. " 

Just as Scott was about to start bandaging Derek, Derek's phone began to ring. Derek got his phone out and saw it was Lydia.

"Seriously can things get any worse." He answers the phone. "Hey honey what's up?" He says putting her on speaker.

"Hey Der bear, so I already did everything I needed to do over here and I'll be heading back early."

"How early?"

"Uh, tomorrow afternoon why?"

"I was just wondering cause I was gonna take Prada for a morning walk."

"Aw cute, well go right ahead and maybe the three of us can do dinner?"

"Yeah sure of course." 

In the corner of Derek's eye he saw Scott trying not to laugh. 

"Oh can I talk to her?"

Derek and Scott look each other in shock and begin to panic.

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding, I'm not that crazy." she says giggling. "Well I'll see you when I get home bear."

"Okay bye honey." 

He hangs up and hit's the back of the head of a laughing Scott. Scott continues to laugh and keep patching Derek up. 

"Okay we need to hurry up and get this done. So let's hurry up and get that wrap on."

"Hey you know Kira came back home like an hour ago. We could really use some help you know."

Derek sighs.

"Tell her to meet us here. I just want to get this over with already."

Scott went and called Kira while Deaton came to finish fixing up Derek.

"So, when did the this thing with Lydia start?"

Derek was semi-embarrassed and looked at Deaton.

"About two months ago...but we're just trying figure things out." 

Deaton nodded.

"Well I must say, seems like a interesting match. I just want you to be sure what you're doing."

"I never really know what I'm doing." he says smiling. 

Scott came back into the room. 

"Hey Kira said she's on the way and she can drive us to the police station." 

Derek nods and looks at Deaton.

"Thanks." 

And with that Derek and Scott were off again.


End file.
